


A Kind of Comfort

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've finally graduated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Kind of Comfort  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Oz Osbourne, Cordelia Chase  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 135  
>  **Summary:** They've finally graduated.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day Four](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1298921.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/532661/532661_original.jpg)

“This is it, we’ve graduated!” A huge grin began to spread across Willow’s face as she stared at each one of her friends in turn. 

Buffy shot her an answering grin. “Can you believe we made it?”

Xander shook his head as he tightened his arm around Cordelia. “Yeah, it was touch and go there for awhile what with the vampires, the demons, the ghosts....”

“And don’t forget the werewolves.” Oz pointed out helpfully.

“I, for one can’t wait to shake the dust of Sunnydale off my shoes.” 

They all rolled their eyes but couldn’t stop smiling. They knew she was just being Cordelia. It was kind of comforting in a weird sort of way. With all the changes that graduating would bring in their lives at least they knew some things would never change.


End file.
